


Blueberry Beret

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: She came in on a wave of blue; blue hair, blue nails, blue leather, blue cape, a blue and baggy knit beret fitted on her head like it wouldn't even dare tempt her ire by falling off. When they were younger, Jay's boyish roughhousing once ended with him accidentally socking Mal right in the gut. This, right now, was a very similar feeling.





	Blueberry Beret

_**[[x]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXEjSs-oEY0) ** _

* * *

 

It didn't make much sense to Mal how being forced into "honest" work was punishment for failing to be sufficiently  _dis_ honest. It was punishment, sure, but stuffing and restuffing the shelves in Jafar's Junk Shop everyday after school because she was slacking in terrorizing The Isle's populace? Insanity. Maybe Maleficent's plan was to drive her so mad with tedious boredom that she wouldn't have a choice  _but_  to terrorize The Isle.  
  
Jay met her with snickers and laughs everytime he dropped off "inventory", and oh, how Mal longed to lug a paperweight at his head. Jafar and his beady eyes kept a careful watch over her, making sure she caught hell for standing around lazily. It boggled Mal's mind. Shirking her work was bad, and bad was The Isle's good, so really, she imagined she should've been commended for spending hour after hour slumped over the front counter with half-asleep eyes staring blankly at the front door.  
  
The front door where today, it wasn't the grating jingle of the bell that caught her attention as the door opened, it was who happened to be opening it.  
  
Mal's eyes suddenly weren't so half-asleep anymore.  
  
She came in on a wave of blue; blue hair, blue nails, blue leather, blue cape, a blue and baggy knit beret fitted on her head like it wouldn't even dare tempt her ire by falling off. When they were younger, Jay's boyish roughhousing once ended with him accidentally socking Mal right in the gut. This, right now, was a very similar feeling.  
  
Mal blinked crazily a couple of times, thinking something was seriously wrong with her eyes, what with the way the girl in blue seemed to be moving in slow motion. The flawless bounce of her wavy hair and the flutter of her cape behind her as she strolled the aisles, browsed the shelves. And when the gaze fixated on Mal, the impossibly rich brown of the mystery shopper's eyes, it seemed like something was seriously wrong with Mal's lungs, too.  
  
The girl drew towards the counter, everything about her aura and demeanor cautiously curious as Mal had no choice but to stand there and be studied by those eyes of brown.  
  
"...Hey. I didn't know you worked here."  
  
The voice alone could've made Mal shiver, a low rasp that felt just like blue fingernails  trailing down her spine.  
  
There was familiarity in the girl's words, a sense of acquaintance, yet Mal  _definitely_  would've remembered meeting someone like her before.  
  
"Who are you?" she blurted senselessly.  
  
Senselessly. Probably the only way she could ever do anything around this girl powerful enough to cast a spell even under the magic barrier of The Isle. Witchcraft, that was the only explanation for Mal's haze, Mal's daze, Mal's eyes fixated on dark red lips curving just the slightest in the corners.  
  
"Oh, I'm Evie. You wouldn't know me, your mother banished my mom and I to our castle for ten years."  
  
Bitter sentiments that would've cut deep if it weren't for the bemused smile curving those lips more and more.  
  
"What can I say, mom's good at banishing people," Mal grumbled.  
  
Evie looked around and around, as if seeing the junk shop for the first time.  
  
"So you're banished too," she realized, ever more bemused that Maleficent's daughter was standing there in front of her reduced to the role of store clerk.  
  
"You don't have to look so happy about it."  
  
"No, I don't have to. But what can  _I_  say? After a decade stuck with my mother, I've got more than a little mischief in my blood."  
  
Mal actually shuddered, Evie's presence like an icy chill breezing past, but one that had her coveting the cold.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mal's muddled mind was asking all the wrong questions.  
  
Evie rested her elbow on the counter and her pretty chin in her hand.  
  
"It's a shop, Mal. Guess what people do here. I'm sure Jafar wants you to move some merchandise, aren't you going to interest me in anything?"  
  
"Not a lot of interest in a junk shop," Mal muttered.  
  
She had no idea what sort of force, natural, supernatural, or otherwise, could ever have possessed her long enough to make her next words come tumbling past her lips.  
  
"Nothing interesting in here, but there  _is_ something out back," she said.  
  
Evie's expression changed just the slightest, from a smirk to a smile, something sly to something soft.  
  
"You have a twinkle in your eyes," she giggled. "Does that happen a lot?"  
  
It didn't. Neither did the hot flush flooding Mal's face like Hades had suddenly strolled through the front door looking for knick-knacks.  
  
"Do you want to see what's outside or not?" she brusquely demanded.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then come on."  
  
In a move that surely would've gotten her butt handed to her by Jafar, Mal led Evie behind the counter, through the back of the store, and out the door to the alleyway behind the shop. The Something Interesting was parked by a grimy brick wall, where Mal had tagged a "Long Live Evil" during one of her oh-so-very busy days at work.  
  
 _"Wow!"_  now Evie's eyes were aglow. Great. As if Mal wasn't already fixated enough on her.  
  
Evie circled around Mal's Vespa, trailing her hand and her pretty sapphire fingertips along the purple finish.  
  
"Where did you ever get something like this?"  
  
When Evie's eyes met Mal's...there were  _so_ many things that happened when Evie's eyes met Mal's.  
  
"...I have my ways," was the only thing Mal said when the fog cleared. "So...ten years banished to a castle. Could I...maybe make that up to you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Evie laughed, stepping close to Mal. "Open my eyes? Take me wonder by wonder?"  
  
Mal patted the seat of the Vespa.  
  
"Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride," she said.  
  
"But you have to work."  
  
"A villain kid doesn't have to do anything."  
  
"Then you don't  _have_  to take me anywhere."  
  
Mal bristled, stiffening with what she mistook for irritation and scorn because she didn't recognize hurt—after all, whoever had the power to hurt the daughter of Maleficent?  
  
"Fine. Then forget I asked. Go back to your castle and stare at the walls."  
  
Mal stormed off, for she was always very good at storming off. What she was not very good at was quelling the strange sense of electricity when Evie caught her by the hand, the head to toe tingle like lightning lurked dangerously in the air.  
  
"Mal, I'm just messing with you," Evie turned her back around with no explanation as to why lacing her fingers through Mal's was her automatic reaction. "I'm sorry...take me for a spin?"  
  
Mal wanted to say no, to rip her hand away and slam the back door in Evie's face in defiance, to leave her out in the alleyway like a discarded doll. But the electricity. The stale Isle breeze tossing those strands of blue like the waves of the sea outside the barrier.  
  
"...Hop on," she said, hand resting on the throttle and keeping the Vespa steady.  
  
Evie flashed her a smile and climbed onto the back of the seat, and it was there that Mal suddenly remembered the disadvantages of two people on a bike.  
  
Namely, Evie's arms around her waist. Evie so close that her hair tickled the back of Mal's neck.  
  
It wasn't like The Isle was the place for sightseeing, not like anything they zipped past down the dirty streets was even remotely eye-catching or a change of pace for either of them, but it hardly mattered. They were each other's change of pace. Evie was beautiful. Mal didn't want to admit it, but like in many aspects of life on the Isle of the Lost, she didn't have a choice.   
  
She made a game of it is what she did, driving around The Isle and making a mental and alphabetical list of everything Evie was. Alluring, beautiful, captivating...delectable. Little did she know, with the arms around her subtly hugging tighter and tighter, that Evie was pressed close against the silken softness of purple hair and keeping a list for Mal in her head too. Enchanting, fiery, gruff...hotter than hell.  
  
Their ride ended down near the goblin wharfs, at a seaside warehouse decorated by Mal's talent with a spray paint can just like the alley behind the junk shop. The rusted metal ladder up the side of the building was climbed first by Evie, then by Mal, Mal who had silly and whimsical notions of catching Evie should she happen to fall. Silly and whimsical indeed, villains didn't catch the princesses. Heroes caught the princesses. But Mal imagined that for Evie, she wouldn't mind being a hero. Just for a little while, just long enough to get her fill of that smile.  
  
On top of the roof, the Isle of the Lost stretched out before them in all directions. Not a very pretty sight, but an impressive one at the very least. Evie took off her beret and tousled her hair, eyes closing contentedly as she did so. Mal watched her. She wanted to do it too. Not to her own hair, but to Evie's; running her fingers through the blue, being the reason for the peaceful fog over Evie's senses.  
  
"You don't seem anything like your mother," Evie said, slipping her beret back into place and sitting down.  
  
"Oh sure, rub it in. Just like she does, day after day," Mal grumbled, sitting down too yet keeping her distance after such a sting.  
  
"I'm not rubbing it in," Evie was genuinely shocked by the accusation. "It's a compliment."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Mal, why would I be here with you if you were anything like the woman who kept me locked inside a castle all my life?"  
  
It was a valid argument.  
  
"...Why  _are_  you here with me?" Mal wondered.  
  
Evie took note of the space between them, and scooted in closer with an easy smile.  
  
"Because you asked me to be, which means you  _wanted_  me to be. And if you want to be with me, then I want to be with you," she explained.  
  
What ridiculous logic. Mal didn't believe it.  
  
"So what's Jafar going to say when he finds out you jumped ship?" Evie asked her.  
  
"Nothing he hasn't already said before," Mal scoffed, rolling her eyes.  
  
Evie laughed, moving to rest her elbow on her knee and lean into her hand, fingers tangling in her hair. Still Mal watched her, mesmerized. She tried to describe to herself what it was like to watch Evie move, watch her simply  _be_ , but it seemed that nothing in her vocabulary came even remotely close.  
  
"Hey, Mal?"  
  
To hear that gentle rasp call her name was a flood of so many things Mal had never felt before. She wasn't able to respond with words, just with a subtle shift of her gaze to Evie's eyes to show that she heard, that she was listening.  
  
"Tell me about yourself," Evie said, sure that she had Mal's attention.  
  
Mal's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to learn about you."  
  
"Why?"   
  
Evie giggled.  
  
"I like learning," she told her.  
  
"Well class isn't in session," Mal tore her gaze away, tremendous willpower choosing to stare out at the grime of The Isle instead of Evie.  
  
"Then do you want to learn about me?" Evie curiously asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
Enchanting, fiery, gruff, hotter than hell...Evie didn't mind a little gruffness in the slightest.  
  
"Do you come here a lot?" Evie called to mind Mal's handiwork spray painted all over the building, how easily the Vespa wound up at the warehouse, how Mal knew to park right by the ladder.   
  
"Yeah," Mal at least indulged her that. "I'm like, the opposite of a fear of heights. I like to be close to the sky for some reason. Not that the sky here is much to look at, but still."  
  
"That seems like a really soft thing for you to say."  
  
"It is not," Mal snapped, remotely considering hitting Evie with a grade school  _"You take that back!"_  
  
Evie hadn't been lying back in Jafar's shop. She really did have more than a little mischief in her blood, and slyly tormenting Mal was her idea of a good time.  
  
"Soft and sweet," she teased, waiting for Mal to bristle.  
  
Which she did.  
  
"I am  _not_  sweet!!"  
  
Evie let her head fall curiously to the side, as if fairies in the air were whispering the truth in her ear.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No," Mal firmly said.  
  
She figured that was that. End of story. Until Evie drew impossibly close to her, and it didn't matter what Mal thought anymore, for it seemed she had forgotten  _how_  to think. How to think, how to breathe—seemed the only thing she remembered was how to feel. And when Evie's dark lips kissed hers, she felt plenty indeed.  
  
This, she had words for. Fire. Lightning. Deadly but beautiful things searing her from the inside out in the span of just one soft kiss, one short taste of red.  
  
"...You seem pretty sweet to me," Evie quietly giggled. "Liar."  
  
Far be it for Mal to reduce herself to quoting red-headed mermaids, but oh, how she wanted more.  
  
"...You kissed me," it was as if Mal had to say it out loud to truly believe it had happened. "...Why would you kiss me??"  
  
Evie's so-called ridiculous logic apparently had the answer to every question.  
  
"Because you secretly asked me to, which means you  _wanted_ me to. And if you want to kiss me, then I want to kiss you."  
  
"We just met," Mal wasn't quite complaining or objecting with a static tingle still tickling her lips; just stating a fact, really. "Do you always kiss people you've just met?"  
  
"Mal of The Isle, daughter of Maleficent, girl who missed out on my sixth birthday party? M, I didn't just meet you. I've known you my whole life."  
  
Blue had been the order of the day, the hue that Evie had magically colored Mal's entire world with after a single step through an open door. Blue hair, blue nails, the blue knit beret that was angel soft under Mal's palm as she closed her eyes, changed her heart, and brought Evie in close with the intention of proving just how sweet she could be.  
  
Now, it was all red. Red lips, red cheeks, the red flush of heat taking over Mal with every gentle kiss that Evie claimed. It was incredible, wonderful, unforgettable,  _everything._  
  
And if Mal wasn't very, very careful, she'd be in love with that girl by the end of the afternoon.


End file.
